Rotary cutting apparatuses can comprise a frame, a die roll rotatably mounted to the frame, and an anvil roll rotatably mounted to the frame. The die roll can comprise at least one cutting member for cutting and creasing material against an anvil roll when the material is passed between the die roll and the anvil roll. As the cutting member on the die roll cuts the material, portions of an outer surface of the anvil roll may plastically deform owing to the pressure applied by the cutting member to the portions of the outer surface of the anvil roll. Eventually, the anvil roll may need to be replaced after the portions of the outer surface of the anvil roll have been sufficiently plastically deformed.
In various circumstances, the die roll and the anvil roll can each be driven using a suitable actuator. In other circumstances, the anvil roll can be a “walking anvil” that is rotated via a frictional engagement with the die roll, when the anvil roll is in contact with a portion of the die roll and/or when the anvil roll is in contact with a bearer ring connected with the die roll.
As the anvil roll plastically deforms, owing to the cutting member applying pressure to the anvil roll and plastically deforming the outer surface of the anvil roll, grooves and/or channels may be formed in the outer surface of the anvil roll which may ultimately change the accuracy of the cutting or creasing of the material. In addition, once the anvil roll is sufficiently plastically deformed and/or the diameter of the anvil roll is sufficiently changed, the anvil roll may need to be replaced or refurbished. This replacement or refurbishment may cause downtime of a production line and, therefore, can result in lost production. In view of the importance of anvil roll maintenance and/or the cost of anvil roll replacement, this technology should be improved.